This Club Saved My Life
by TheWritingClub
Summary: My name is Kenji Aruma, I've lived for sixteen years and gotten myself kicked out of three schools. Now I've been given another chance. I'm now attending Ouran High School. They say to go make friends, 'cause God knows I have none...
1. As The Water Turns Red

"I hate this body" I think aloud as I examine myself in the mirror. My blue shaggy hair too long, my muscles not defined, my gray eyes not sparking enough to keep people's attention, I'm so thin. I can see an outline of my rib cage and it's too easy to notice my pelvic bones jutting out from my slim frame. I hate this body.

The worst part is unbearable, I hate even mentioning it, yet every single time I'm in this room, looking into that horrendous creature through the mirror, I see them. Scars. These long, deep, red lines that are easily the most definable trait of this putrid body. Each one a mark of failure, each one a story of it's own. Twelve individual lines imprinted upon my torso. Twelve reminders of my failures in sixteen years. Twelve unforgivable sins.

I start the water.

Today is a prelude to an important day in my life, the day that I start my life in some new snobby kid's rich school, Ouran High School. As much as I hate the rich, their education is supposed to be well, if not rigorous. I climb into the bath, shutting off the water as I lay there, taking in the slight trace of steam left in the air.

I sigh, attempting to relax while ignoring the stinging etches in my frame. Today is a prelude to an important day in my life, none the less, today is also an important day in my life. This marks the day that I've finally left all of those who "cared" about me in the past. I pick up the blade.

It's quite adorable. Small, shining brightly in the florescent light, but it happens to be serrated. I frown upon seeing my tool's only flaw, well of course it's serrated, it's not like I can find anything else in this house that would work any better.

I cringe, "I hate this body" I close my eyes and lower the tool down to my left side, just under my rib cage. Twelve individual lines imprinted upon my torso.

I watch the water change its color with an astonishing type of ink. It swirls like a tornado, leaving behind a defined trail of where it's been. Almost like leaving breadcrumbs behind to make sure it always knows it's way back home. I start draining the tub after the ink settles in, stepping out and cleaning myself off.

Thirteen individual lines imprinted upon my torso.

Thirteen reminders of my failures in sixteen years.

Thirteen unforgivable sins...


	2. Fujioka Haruhi

The following morning wasn't eventful, just me hiding my new wound from my grandfather, Daikichi. I live within walking distance of the Academy, about seven miles, I started walking. I noticed how peaceful the morning seemed. The sun hadn't risen yet, but the stars were hidden from view. I couldn't count the amount of houses I passed without a sign of life from within. Yet I could count the amount of cars I saw on this trek with one hand.

I left a few hours before the opening bell, just to reassure myself that I will make it. The walk isn't what would make me late, it would be my pace. I felt fatigued yet renewed, better and still tired. I shrugged my shoulders, continuing walking.

Not before long, I made it to the Academy. I made it inside and found a bathroom to change into my school uniform. Afterwards, I walked out to the courtyard and enjoyed a halfway decent sunrise. However, most of it was ruined from the noisy Janitors not doing their jobs.

I heard something behind me, I looked over my shoulder and say another student with hair style that matched my own, just a little shorter, but the color was brown instead of blue. Same uniform, but a different look on their face. Not a fake smile plastered on my an amateur, but it seemed genuine.

"Hello. Are you new at the Academy? I haven't seen you around much before." There seemed to be curiosity in their voice, or at least something that resembled it, I couldn't tell.

I nod my head, "Yes, I'm Kenji Aruma" I extend my hand, not knowing why such a person would take any interest in me, despite how hard I try to blend in.

They smiled, shaking my hand, "My name is Fujioka Haruhi, I'm a second year student and part of the Host Club!"

I groaned on the inside, this person seems too cheerful. Despite this annoyance, I decided to make a decent conversation. "Host Club? Mind telling me what that is, Fujioka-san?"

For some reason, Fujioka found what I said amusing, I could see an effort was being made to suppress laughter. "The Host Club is a strange place, I wouldn't be here myself this morning if it wasn't for them, actually."

I sigh, becoming more irritated, but something deep inside found this conversation amusing… "Well, if you aren't going to tell me, why are you here then?"

Fujioka's head tilted to the side, looking at me through brown eyes that matched that hair. "I was getting there. The Host Club is a place where young handsome boys with too much time on their hands go to entertain pretty girls with too much time on their hands." He nodded triumphantly at the end of the speech, "That's what Tamaki-Senpai tells us all anyway."

I nod along with what he's saying. "Alright, but if you're just following orders, what brings you here, soldier?" My eyes shoot open upon hearing what falls out of my head, I groan, "N-nevermind…"

Fujioka laughs, "It's alright, Aruma-san." He taps his chin in thought, "I guess you could say that I'm a soldier taking orders from Tamaki-Senpai." He sees my face become increasingly more red as he goes on, he stops abruptly. "Aruma-san? Are you alright?"

I jump up, realizing more people are coming into the school, and that Fujioka is sitting on the bench next to me. "Y-yes, yes. Quite alright. Now if you don't mind I'm gonna have to get going to my first class." I barely manage to find an excuse before walking off, I hear Fujioka saying something as I hasted away into the crowds of rich students and into the building.


	3. Homeroom

As I hurried into the classroom I was directed to, I noticed a set of nearly identical boys in the corner, flirting with some of the girls that showed up early. They probably think that that's the only fun thing to do around here, definitely not my kind of people.

They were nearly identical though. They were most likely, no, I was sure that they were twins. I could only manage to hear a bit of the conversation and before I knew it I was sick of it.

I sit down in the seat closest to the door out of the room, thinking it'd be nice to leave before the crowds showed up. Unfortunately, yet incredibly, I stood out to those two. As one pointed me out and the other nodded. Walking over to me, they began striking conversation. Is everyone here like this?

"Hey." Their tone was bland, if not eerie. They spoke in unison, and it seemed like they could predict the actions the other would make. "You new here?"

I turned my head the opposite direction, speaking to the floor, "So what if I am?"

They mirrored each other's movements as well, even worse. They cupped a hand next to an ear and leaned in teasingly, apparently I was mumbling again. I guess some things never change no matter where you go. "Hmm?"

I gave them a look, my hands balled into fists and my teeth gritted. "So what? Yeah, I'm new, you have a problem with that?"

The one on the left snickered, "Hey, Kaoru, I think the new kid's got a temper." The other one, Kaoru apparently, laughed at this faint idea of a joke.

I stood up, almost knocking Kaoru and his brother over. "Look, I don't care what you think of me, but I don't think you two bolos know what's really going on. So how about you just get back to flirting with those girls over there that you couldn't care less about and leave me alone." I sat down, looking off at the board, scanning the room for something to read.

They looked at each other and back at me before turning back, "Sheesh, you don't have to blow up on us for nothing." I hear someone slide the door open and closed again. I turn to see who's there when I was interrupted by a crude jab of laughter from the identical pair.

"Haruhi!" They both chant, I spin around, confirming my suspicions. Fujioka Haruhi. He did say he was a second year student, but…

One twin slides up on each of his sides, they rest their arms on Fujioka-san's shoulders. "So," One said, "together again?" the other finished.

Fijioka-san sighed, "I guess so," He examined the room, almost completely skipping me, in fact, I think I was the last one he noticed. By that point, I had turned my head and was again seeking for something to read. "Aruma-san? You're in this room too?"

I sighed, the twins perking up as I slowly turned around in my seat. "Yeah, so?

Fujioka-san smiled softly, a somewhat distant look in his eyes. "Just curious, I guess you've met the twins Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin?"

I plastered on a small smirk, "Twins, huh? Thought so." I extended a hand, mockingly. "Kenji Aruma."

They tilted their heads in two different directions, I swear these two practiced this. "What's with you?" One said, I suppose he was Hikaru. Kaoru picked up from where he left off, "Weren't you just giving us the cold shoulder, new kid?"

I pull my hand back, spinning back in my seat, facing the front of the room again. These rich people are all the same, spoiled rotten and disrespectful. "Fine, be that way then."

This is when I heard a different tone in Fujioka-san's voice, it sounded more enforcing than he sounded before. "Give me a break you two, he may be making amends for that!" I glared at him over my shoulder, he amended his statement. "Or maybe he could just be not having the best day, honestly, you two…" Fujioka-san sat down next to me and turned his head away from the twins, reinforcing what I already knew about rich people.

The twins, somehow offended by this course of action, grabbed their bags from across the room and sat in the two seats in front of Fujioka-san and I. I slivered away on the inside.

This will be one interesting year, without a doubt.

I just don't know how I'm going to get through this. Especially with these _twins_ around…

All in a day's work I suppose.


End file.
